No matter what
by nonamemachine
Summary: Strzały, przestępca, John i jego potrzeba osłaniania Sherlocka nie ważne za jaką cenę.


(Papa Roach - No Matter What)

Tym razem na zwykłej bieganinie się nie skończyło. Sprawa z udziałem członka mafii aż prosiła się  
o dobycie broni. Całe szczęście, że miałem ją przy sobie.  
W opuszczonym magazynie pomiędzy smugami przedostającego się światła słonecznego, porzuconymi kontenerami, masą kurzu  
i gruzu byliśmy my. Sherlock, ja i ścigany. Cholerny łysy przestępca, niezbyt błyskotliwy, ale dość umiejętnie władający bronią. Byłoby prościej gdyby nie było tu Sherlocka. Zazwyczaj wiem co planuje, ale teraz gdy muszę osłaniać jego, pilnować siebie i nieustannie wychwytywać pozycje przeciwnika może mi coś umknąć. Adrenalina przyćmiewa cichutki głosik strachu, ale doskonale zdaję sobie sprawę, że to nie są żarty i gdy o siebie nie boję się wcale  
o niego, o Sherlocka, jakoś nie mogę przestać.

Spoglądam na niego kucającego obok mnie, schowani za jednym z filarów chwilowo jesteśmy bezpieczni. Sherlock skupiony właśnie wezwał posiłki, ale wciąż jesteśmy zdani na siebie. Smuga światła pada prosto na niego, rozjaśnia oczy, a włosy nabierają refleksów. W końcu też na mnie patrzy, mimo sytuacji to spojrzenie mówi wszystko. Uczucia, których prawie nigdy nie okazuje,  
mi objawia jednym spojrzeniem. Mój Sherlock, cholerne centrum mojego wszechświata. W takich chwilach uświadamiam sobie dlaczego tu jestem, dlaczego to wszystko. Wszystko przez niego,  
a raczej dla niego.

Ta chwila nie trwa długo, kolejny strzał, musimy szybko zmienić pozycje, żeby nam cwaniaczek nie uciekł. Znów go osłaniam, odruchowo. Nigdy nie dopuszczę żeby Sherlockowi coś stało się, choćby nie wiem co. Kucamy za kolejnym filarem, w ciszy słychać tylko nasze przyspieszone oddechy, stykamy się ramionami. Póki Sherlock jest blisko mnie wszystko jest w najlepszym porządku. Chybione strzały rozbrzmiewają co jakiś czas, Sherlock starał się przemówić gościowi do rozumu,  
ale ten nie poddawał się bez walki. W końcu w oddali słyszeliśmy syreny radiowozów, nareszcie.

- Teraz może chcieć uciec – szepnął Sherlock, ścisnąłem mocniej broń – nie możemy go stąd wypuścić, pójdę z drugiej strony – dodał niemalże bezgłośnie.

- Nie – poruszyłem tylko ustami – zostajesz tutaj i ani mi się waż ruszyć – to był rozkaz, za nic nie mógł wyjść nieuzbrojony wprost na niego, to szaleństwo, detektyw tylko wywrócił oczami. Wstałem powoli i wychyliłem się sprawdzić gdzie jest przeciwnik. W tym momencie Sherlock zerwał się i pobiegł wzdłuż filarów, ściskając jakiś metalowy pręt. Cholera! Rozległy się dwa strzały, ale Holmes zdążył się schować. Serce waliło mi jak szalone, adrenalinę zaczęła przyćmiewać panika. Myśli, że coś może mu się stać zaczęły brzęczeć mi w głowie jak syreny, które były już prawie pod magazynem. Wychyliłem się znów, łysy zmierzał w kierunku Sherlocka. Strzeliłem dwa razy, ale zdołał się jeszcze schować. Przebiegłem kilka metrów i dobiegłem do Sherlocka.

- Zwariowałeś do cholery jasnej? – szepnąłem, po czym rozległ się szum wkraczających posiłków i kilka strzałów. Nagle łysy znalazł się kilka metrów przed nami, był otoczony, ale w tym momencie miał nas na muszce.

W ułamku sekundy przycisnąłem Sherlocka do podłogi padając na niego i jednocześnie strzelając na oślep w kierunku napastnika. Potem zapadła cisza. Bałem się poruszyć, czułem pod sobą szybko oddychającego detektywa, sam na chwile przestałem oddychać.

- Celny strzał John – rozległ się głos Lestrade. Rozejrzałem się i zobaczyłem jak wyprowadzają postrzelonego w rękę mafiozo. Zlazłem  
z detektywa wypatrując jakiegoś uszkodzenia, ale był cały, on robił to samo i uśmiechał się dumny jak paw.

- Dobra robota John

- Musiałeś? Jakbym nie zdążył?

- Zdążyłeś

- Tak, ale gdybym... eh, nigdy więcej tego nie rób – dyskutowanie z Sherlockiem zazwyczaj było zdane na klęskę.

- Dlaczego? Mam nie uganiać się za przestępcami? – drążył temat? A to coś nowego.

- Nie, dobrze wiesz o co mi chodzi.

- O co? – zebrało mu się na rozmowy akurat teraz. W magazynie praktycznie zostaliśmy już tylko my, Lestrade zapewne czekał na zewnątrz.

- O ciebie narażającego się świadomie na niebezpieczeństwo, dotarło? – już nie wiem czy Holmes wiedzący wszystko czy nie wiedzący oczywistości jest bardziej wkurzający. Ten nawet nie odpowiedział tylko się gapił tymi swoimi ślepiami. Zrobił krok do przodu, stał kilka centymetrów przede mną. Niebezpiecznie blisko.

- Tak jest kapitanie Watson – powiedział naśladując żołnierski ton, ale zarazem miękko. Poczułem ciepło jego oddechu na twarzy. Skubaniec robił to specjalnie, prowokował i to dość skutecznie, bo w końcu nie wytrzymałem. Rozejrzałem się szybko czy aby już wszyscy wyszli po czym złapałem go za szalik, szarpnąłem delikatnie i pocałowałem. Zero protestu, a wręcz przeciwnie, oddał pocałunek. W te kilka sekund mój żołądek zrobił niewyobrażalną ilość salt.

- Chodźmy już lepiej – oderwał się delikatnie, zrobił krok w tył nie przestając się uśmiechać – Kochany John – szepnął i ruszył do wyjścia. Nie udało mi się nic odpowiedzieć, w trzy sekundy przywróciłem się do porządku i ruszyłem za nim, jak zawsze, za moim Sherlockiem.


End file.
